


Falling into Utopia.

by Thkae1111



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thkae1111/pseuds/Thkae1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a HP Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Once upon a time. These are the most magical words our world has ever known and the gateway into the greatest stories ever told they're an immediate calling to anyone who hears them—a calling into a world where everyone is welcome and anything can happen. Mice can become men, maids can become princesses.” Colfer, Chris Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell. 

Once upon a time there was a boy named Timmy. His favorite book, movies, and games were Harry Potter. One day he got tired of just reading, watching, or playing Harry Potter. There were rumors of a man in Kerr, Montana. He was said to have a device that could transport you anywhere, real or fictional. I went all the way there to be transported to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Indeed the man had a device to do so, but at the most worse price, free. He said that most of the disappearances that were blamed on abductions and Area 51 where due to him. 

I despised him at first, that he would let people do this. But then I thought that I didn't blame him. People would die for this chance. They would give anything to do this, but to find out that it was free, it would mean anything. He gave me a thing that looked a lot like a mechanical pencil. He said to think about where I wanted to go, and then click it. I thought about Hogwarts. I clicked the top of it. It felt like I was spinning in a tornado. I then realized that it looked like I was traveling by Floo Powder. Floo Powder is where you get some magic soot and make a fire. You then throw the soot into the fire which then turns into an emerald green. You walk into the fire and say the destination you want to go to. You then start spinning really fast and you transport to the place you said. You have to speak very,very clearly or else you might go to somewhere you never wanted to be.

When I opened my eyes I was on the Hogwarts express. I had a wand, an owl, everything I needed to go to Hogwarts. I lifted my wand and tried the light spell, "Lumos". The tip of my wand lit. I put it out, "Nox". When I got there I didn't need anyone to show me where to go. I dreamed of this my whole life. When I got up the stairs to the Great Hall door, I waited for professor McGonagall. She opened the door and told us the words I have been waiting for my whole life, “You are about to be sorted into your houses. There is a house for each of the four great founders of Hogwarts. Gryffindor named after Godric Gryffindor. Hufflepuff named after Helga Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw named after Rowena Ravenclaw. Slytherin named after Salazar Slytherin.” Professor McGonagall took us to the front of the Great Hall. There was a stool with a hat on it. I knew what was about to happen unlike everybody else. The hat began to sing. Instead of looking at the hat, I looked up at the teacher's table. All the familiar faces were staring back at me. 

When the hat was finished singing Professor McGonagall read off the names. When she got to my name, I went to the stool and the Professor put the hat over my head. I was thinking the same thing that Harry was thinking when he was being sorted, “Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin.” Fortunately, the hat put me in Gryffindor. I took the hat down off my head and went to the Gryffindor table. I shook hands and sat down. When the sorting was done Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, made a speech. When he was finished, the table magically set with food that know the house elves made for the banquet. When everyone was done eating, we, the Gryffindor’s went up to sixth floor to the Fat Lady’s portrait. She asked what the password was. Nobody knew what it was; I took a wild guess, Caput Draconis. She opened I guessed that was it because that was what It was in the movie. When we got in the common room, we were too tired to do anything we, the boys, went to the boys dormitories. I noticed that house elves had already brought our stuff up. I picked a bed and I was out.


	2. The Next Morning

When I woke up, I was as excited as a bear in a fish market. I looked at my schedule to see what I had for first hour. I had Defense Against of the Dark Arts. I had an hour until then. I wondered what I could do until then. Then it hit me; I should go to the Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement was a magical room on the seventh floor that most people do not know about. You go to the seventh floor and think about what you need. In The Order Of the Phoenix, they use it as secret dueling room. I thought about the same thing. When I opened my eyes, there was a door. I opened it, and walked in. It had practice dummies and defensive magic books. I looked at my watch; I had forty-five minutes until Defense Against the Dark Arts AKA DADA. I practiced some of the most basic combat spells, shielding charms, stunning spells, and disarming spells. I also did some basic spells, summoning spells, levitation spells, fire spells, and water spells. When I was done, I went to DADA. We just talked about what we were going to do in the class all year.  
Before I even know it, it is the end of the year. I got my report card. The grade letters are different than in the other world. Here it is A B C D F. But in the magic world they are O = Outstanding E = Exceeds Expectations A = Acceptable. Failing Grades are P = Poor D = Dreadful T = Troll. I got three O`s, two E`s, one P, and two A`s.

When I get on the Hogwarts Express, I wonder whom I am going to stay with. My answer comes when I see the Weasley’s. They are Harry`s favorite family. They are mine too. A day later, I was at the Weasley's. We took their Ford Anglia. When we got to the Burrow, my eyes felt like anchors. When I imagine the Burrow I imagine a five story house held up by magic, but this was different. It was prodigious. It was not a five story house but an eight story building. When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took me in the house, it was just like in the movies. I looked for my favorite thing in their house: their clock that instead of numbers had stuff like home, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, traveling, and mortal peril. It also, instead of regular hands, had each of the Weasleys on it, but when I looked I was surprised. When I looked at the home I saw all of the Weasleys all on home, I looked away and looked back in surprise, and I saw that I was on the clock with the Weasleys. I was dumbfounded, and Mrs. Weasley asked me what was wrong. I just asked if I could take a Calming Draught.

Mrs. Weasley made me a Calming Draught and showed me where I would be sleeping. Once I unpacked I looked out the window that's when I realized I was in Ginny's old room. I know this because in the book it says that she has the only room in the house that overlooks the quidditch pitch. The next day I went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley making breakfast. She was making stuff like bacon, waffles, pancakes, and eggs. What excited me the most was that she was doing it by magic. Her wand movements were like no other wand movements I have ever seen other than in duels. It was complicated with figure eights and flicks. When she noticed me she waved which resulted in her waving her wand in a weird way making two eggs fall to the floor. "Evanesco." She flicked her wand and made them disappear. I sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was amazing.

After I was done eating Mrs. Weasley asked me to degnome the garden. You have to denome a garden because if you don't, they will eat your garden. I agreed because it gave me an excuse to use magic. I went outside to find that it was a sunny day. I went to the garden and waited for a gnome to show up. After about fifteen minutes a gnome finally came walking out of a wolfsbane bush. I took aim, and tried to stun it, "Stupefy." The spell made contact. I used the levitation spell, "Wingardium Leviosa" to pick it up and throw it over the wall. I then did counter curse, "Rennervate" to return it to its original state. It took about forty-five minutes to repeat this cycle to vanquish all the gnomes.

When I got back inside Mrs. Weasley was magicking a sweater clean. When she noticed me, she quit and told me she would fix dinner in about thirty minutes. I went up to my room and looked at my school books. Even though I had been in the magic world for a year I still couldn't believe that I was actually here. Mrs. Weasley called me down. When I went downstairs I saw an owl sitting on the table holding a letter. Mrs. Weasley said it was addressed to me. I looked at the owl and took the letter, it held out its leg. The owls' leg had a pouch in it. I knew this was for money. That's when I realized that I was going to have to go to Diagon Alley. I asked Mrs. Weasley if I could borrow some money. I told her that I would pay her back. She gave me two Galleons. I put it in the pouch and the owl took off.  
The next day Mrs. Weasley and I went to Diagon Alley. When we got into Gringotts I went up to the first available goblin. I said that I would like to open a new vault. He said name, and I said "Timothy Howard Kennedy." He said what size, I said medium. He told me to give him my wand. I was hesitant at first then I gave him my wand. He put it in a machine like they have at the Ministry of Magic. He asked me if the info was correct, I said yes. He gave me back my wand. He gave me the number of the vault, 275.When we got out of Gringotts; I went to see if I could get an emergency wand. When we were done at Ollivanders we went to get ice cream.

When we got back to the Burrow I got ready to pack my things up so I will be ready to get on the Hogwarts Express. A week later we put my stuff in their car and drove to the train station. When we got through the barrier, I put my stuff in a compartment and sat down. I said to myself that it's another year at Hogwarts. I wondered what would happen this year. I started thinking about what stuff I would study this year. I looked at my Snowy Owl; I had named her after Hedwig just as Harry had. She had a beautiful pure white coat with a black speck here and there. What I liked about her is that she had a patch of specks that looked just like a lightning bolt. Her cage was like a silo; just like that of Hedwig's. There, on the floor of the cage, were feathers and mouse hair. I looked around to see if anyone was outside my compartment. I wondered if I could use magic yet, since I was on Hogwart's property. I made up my mind and performed the cleaning spell, "Scourgify." The feathers and mouse hairs disappeared, leaving the floor clean and sparkling. That's when I thought to see if she had enough water. When I looked at her water dish it was half-way filled. I then thought that since I already used magic once, a little more wouldn't hurt. "Aguamenti." The dish magically refilled until it was full.

I couldn't make food because it is one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. I didn't know what the other four were because the only one that was mentioned in Harry Potter was food. I went through my bag to find the owl food I bought at Diagon Alley. I found them at the bottom of my bag along with Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, Acid Pops, Canary Creams, Chocolate Frogs, and Pepper Imps. I got them last year in Honeydukes the wizard candy store in Hogsmeade and Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans are like jelly beans. You get all the regular flavors such as chocolate, cherry, strawberry, and banana. Strangely you also get stuff like ear wax, mud, tomato soup, blood, and even snot. Acid Pops are also like lollipops, but when you suck on them, they painlessly burn a hole right through your tongue. Canary Creams are little cakes that if you eat them, you turn into a canary for a minute or even up to months at a time in some cases. Chocolate Frogs are exactly what they sound like. It's a chocolate frog charmed by magic to come alive. Pepper Imps are tiny black candy that when you eat them they make you breathe fire like a dragon.


	3. 3

When I finally got to the station, I got out and put my wand in my inside pocket for safekeeping. I then realized that we have to ride in the carts that are pulled by Thestrals. Thestrals are a black boney horse that can only be seen by people who have seen death. Wizards consider them bad luck because of the whole death thing. I knew that I would see them because I saw my uncle die from a car accident three years ago. When I got up to the carts I looked at the Thestrals, and they looked exactly like I thought they would. I got into the first free cart I saw. When I finally got to Hogwarts, I sat down at Gryffindor table. That's when Dumbledore stood up and told us that there were Dementors roaming the school. Everybody got quiet for a few seconds and then started whispering. He said that nobody should be out at night unless with a teacher. I wasn't worried because I knew the Patronus Charm, the only spell that repels Dementors. Then it dawned on me that I had never actually performed the spell. I made a mental note to try to perform it later. When Dumbledore was finished, he sent us to our dormitories for the night. When I got to the door to the Gryffindor common room, I realized that I didn't know the password. Luckily, a prefect came along and told me it was "Dragon's Breath". I walked in and when I remembered I needed to go to the Room of Requirement. When I got up to the dormitories, I took some of my clothes and put them under the sheets; I got my fake head that I made last year and put it on the pillow. I made a replica of my head on Spring Break so all I had to do when I sneak out is put a spell on it to animate it. It looks as if I'm there sleeping.  
When I went into the common room, I remembered I had to put a Dullisionment Charm on myself. A Dullisionment Charm is a spell that turns you into a human chameleon. I tapped myself on the head. It felt like I had cracked an cold egg on my head as the spell traveled down my body. I looked at my hands; I just saw the outline of my hand if I looked hard enough, otherwise I couldn't see my hand. I walked to the door and opened it slowly because it would creak. It creaked once, but in the silence, it sounded like a cannon going off. The Fat Lady asked who was there, but I didn't reply. As I made my way up to the seventh floor, I met Peeves the poltergeist on the sixth floor. He was writing swear words on the wall. I tried to be as silent as I could, but it took me about thirty minutes to get to the seventh floor.

When l got to where the Room of Requirement was, I closed my eyes and walked past it three times, thinking to myself, I need a place to practice spells. I looked up and saw the door to the Room of Requirement. I slipped inside and turned the lock to make sure that no one would barge in on me and give me detention. I then remembered that I would need a test Dementor. So I closed my eyes and opened them. A test dummy materialized right in the middle of the room. I then used magic to dim the lights enough where it looked like I was in a dojo. I then thought of the requirements of the Patronus Charm. I thought about my strongest happy memory, when I first got to Hogwarts. I then said the incantation, "Expecto Patronum." A wall mist came out of my wand like a shield. This was a weak Patronus Charm. There are three types of Patronuses, such as the weak shield that will only work with one Dementor. There is a second with a physical animal shape; each wizard has a particular shape such as a Dog or a Phoenix. There is a third one that can repel millions; it is like a repeated sonic blast being pushed away from you. Since there is more than one Dementor at Hogwarts, I justified trying again. I thought about when I first came into the magical world, "Expecto Patronum". A giant Phoenix came from my wand and charged at the dummy. The Phoenix knocked it over and flew around the room. I then checked to see what time it was. I paused and closed my eyes and thought, I need a clock. I opened my eyes and a clock appeared above the fireplace. Galloping Gargoyles! It was one in the morning. I had to at least get some sleep. I put a Dullisionment Charm on myself and left.

The next day I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). When I got to class our teacher said to put our wands away. An interesting lesson never followed after those words. We ended up just reading in our books. Our teacher assigned us a two paragraph essay on Boggarts. When I got back to the common-room, I thought that I better start on my DADA essay. I summoned my scroll, quill, and my ink. I started writing. . . 

"What is a Boggart?"  
A Boggart is a magical creature that can shapeshift into whatever fears the person the most. No one knows what Boggarts look like when they are by themselves. All through history Muggles and wizards alike have seen Boggarts. Boggarts like small dark places. I myself once saw a Boggart lunged up in a jewelry box.  
The spell to banish a Boggart is Riddikulus. It's better to have a friend with you when you're banishing a Boggart because the Boggart will become confused, "should I become a headless corpse or a man eating slug."

The next day I turned my essay on Boggarts in. I got Exceeds Expectations for punctuation and capitalization. An Exceeds Expectations is a B. After DADA I went to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had us working on Bowtruckles which are similar to walking sticks except they are tree guardians. Bowtruckles have sharp fingers that they use to gouge out the eyes of people who go near the tree they live in. In order to get wand wood from a tree, you have to bring an offering of woodlice as a distraction. Hagrid had us draw a Bowtruckle and turn it in, within a week. When I got back to the castle I went to the Room of Requirement to test a theory I had been thinking about for a while. When I got to the seventh floor, I walked to the wall where the room is. I walked past it thinking, I need a room with all my future homework completed and correct. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see that the door wasn't there. I thought then that someone must be using it right now. I closed my eyes again and thought, I need the place you are transformed into right now. A door appeared. I was about to go in when I realized that I didn't know what was on the other side. I took my wand out for protection. I slowly opened the door. When I open door , I saw the room they used for Dumbledore's Army. 


	4. 4

When I opened the door, I saw the room that they used for Dumbledore's Army. I saw a girl that is in my year that I kinda liked. She had brown eyes and long red hair. She was trying a Shielding Charm but couldn't perform it. I told her that she was doing it wrong. She turned around in shock and sent a Conjunctivitis Curse at me. I didn't want to be stung in the eye so I shouted "Protego" out of instinct. It hit my shield and rebounded. I then used the moving charm to move her out of the hexes' way. I kept my shield up just in case she tried to curse me again. She asked me how I got in there. She thought that nobody knew about the Room of Requirement. I replied that only certain people know of the room. I then said that she didn't request that nobody could get in. She asked me what she was doing wrong; I walked toward her and walked into my own shielding charm and fell back. She giggled and stopped when I got up. I waved my wand and extinguished my shielding charm. I walked over to her and said that the wand movement isn't a slow wave, that it's more of a sharp reflex. It took about five minutes but she finally performed a Shielding Charm. She told me that her name was Ella Baker and left, leaving me by myself.

I walked out of the room and closed my eyes and thought about the reason I had gone there in the first place. I need a room with all my future homework completed and correct. When I opened my eyes, the door appeared. I walked in and locked the door. When I turned around, I was surprised to see what looked like a massive library. I went to one of the shelves and saw above each shelf was a subject and a date. The furthest date I saw was about three years from now. I looked by the door and saw books. I went over to them and saw titles mentioned in Harry Potter. I read titles like Jinxes for the Jinxed and Where There's a Wand, There's a Way. I took out a book titled- An Advanced Book to Defensive Magic. I left the room and turned around and asked for a place to practice defensive magic. The door appeared and I entered. I locked the door and sat down in a bean bag chair and opened the book. I saw pronunciations and illustrations of different curses and hexes. I closed the book and opened it at random. I opened my eyes and saw a curse I wanted to try: The Leg- Locker Curse. I looked at the pronunciation and illustration. The wand movement looked similar to disarming spell, kinda like a sideways candy cane with a twirl. I got up and tried to perform it; it worked successfully. The dummy's legs I was performing it on snapped together and it fell with a thud. A gut feeling told me to look at the clock. I looked at the clock above the door. It was twenty past ten, way past curfew. I knew I had to go because I hadn't laid out my fake head. I put a Dillusionment Charm on myself. When I got back to bed, it was eleven. I removed  
the Dillusionment Charm and went to bed.

The next day I saw Ella in the hall. I asked her how she was doing. She said that she was fine. She told me that she was glad that I showed her how to perform the Shielding Charm because a group of Slytherins had tried to hex her. I told her that if she wanted to we could duel them. She was reluctant at first but she agreed in the end. I told her to go to the Room of Requirement that night at seven to practice spells. She said that she didn't want to be caught. I told her about the Dillusionment Charm and how to perform it. When I got there, I waited for her. I was starting to think that she wouldn't come when I got tapped on the shoulder. I freaked out because when I looked back I didn't see anyone. Suddenly I saw Ella materialize out of nowhere. She was laughing. I told her to be quite so a Prefect wouldn't catch us. I told her to take my hand and close her eyes. I thought to myself, We need a room to practice defensive magic.

We opened our eyes and went to the door. She asked me what spell we would practice first. I said to pick a random book off the shelf. She went to the shelf and picked a book. It was titled; Curses and Charms Galore. I opened the book and picked a spell. It was the Jelly-Leg Curse. I looked at the illustration and incantation. The wand movement was complicated. It was a downward flick with a twist of the hand. That would make this a bad spell to use while dueling so I "accidentally" dropped the book. I told her it didn't matter because I remembered what the spell was. I told her it was the Patronus Charm. I told her she would need to know this because if you are attacked by a Dementor you need to know how to repel it. I told her that I myself can produce a Patronus. I thought about the first time I came into the magical world; "Expecto-Patronum." My Phoenix burst from the tip of my wand and flew across the room. She said that the Phoenix was beautiful. I told her it wasn't supposed to be beautiful. It's supposed to protect you. Her smile vanished. I told her that she needed to think of her best memory. She told me she had one. I told her that the pronunciation was "Expecto-Patronum." She tried to cast a Patronus, but all that came out was a thick mist. I told her that this spell is complicated, even for an adult wizard. She asked me what went wrong. I told her that the memory she chose must not be strong enough. I told her that it doesn't even have to be a memory. It just has to be something with a strong sense of joy. She said that she had another idea. I told her that this time we would try it on a Boggart. That's what Harry Potter used Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.. I told her to close her eyes. I thought to myself, I need a Boggart in a locked footlocker. When I opened my eyes, I saw a foot locker materialize in the middle of the room. I asked her if she was ready. She was nervous, but she said yes. I opened the chest. The Boggart came out as a giant snake. I told her not to worry. I stepped in front of the snake and it turned into a Dementor. I told her to try conjuring a Patronus. She said the incantation. A weak mist came from her wand. I looked at the Boggart and it was getting closer to Ella. I decided to end it there. I walked in front of the Dementor and vanquished it. I told her not to worry because it took me two months to even be able to conjure even a mist. I then told her that was enough for tonight. I told her same time same place next week.

The next day, I went to all my other classes when I saw the people Ella said had tried to hex her. I asked them if they liked to pick on lower grade girls. They said no. I said that’s not what I heard. They asked me if I wanted to duel. I said hell yeah; I told them Ella would be my second. What I meant by Ella being my second is that in a real duel there’s someone to take over if you die. Even though no one’s going to die you still need a second. I told them to meet on the seventh floor in the room to the right next week. I knew I probably should have asked Ella but I was just pissed off. I told her when I saw her the following morning; I told her about it. At first she was mad. I told her not to worry because I am an expert at dueling. I told her about a spell that I have wanted to try but was afraid to do so. I told her it was Dark Magic. She told me she wanted to see it before I dueled so we wouldn't get in trouble. We went to the Room of Requirement. When we got to it; the door wouldn't open. I told her this meant that someone was using it right now. Suddenly the door opened. Ella and I jumped behind an archway. To our surprise, our Ancient Runes teacher came out of it with sherry bottles. I was surprised because food is one of the five things you can't make magically appear. I then thought that the Room of Requirement could have made a passage to The Hogs Head. After the teacher was gone we went through the door. I locked the door behind us. I told her to sit in one of the bean bags in the corner. I went to the back of the room to the dummy. I turned toward the dummy and performed the spell. A fan of purple light shot out of the tip of my wand. A giant knot formed on the dummy's head. I turned toward Ella to see what she thought. She was just looking at the dummy. I thought she was going to run out of the room. After about twenty seconds she freaked me out. She jumped out of the bean bag chair and exclaimed that we were going to win!

The next day Ella and I went down to Hagrid's Hut to see how he was doing. When we got there we saw Hagrid outside working with Buckbeak. Buckbeak is a Hippogriff. When I was a kid I was afraid of him. when I was almost to Hagrid I remembered that hippogriffs are very proud. I stopped Ella and told her to do what I did. I walked slowly to Buckbeak bowing as I went ,so as not to get attacked. I stopped about ten Feet from Buckbeak. Buckbeak bowed too; that meant that I could touch him. I went to stand beside Hagrid when he commented on me approaching him. He asked me how I knew how to that. Without really thinking I said from the movies. He said what. I had to think fast on my feet. I said from the educational slides. Hagrid asked me if I wanted to ride Buckbeak. I was hesitant at first; but Hagrids warm demeanor changed my mind. Hagrid lifted me up on to Buckbeak. Buckbeak took off. It was like nothing I had ever experienced; it was like I was falling upward. The ride was just so smooth, like a ghost gliding through the air. Suddenly Buckbeak nose dived and I held on the best I could without ripping any feathers out. He was heading toward the Black Lake. I hoped I wouldn't fall into it. There was all types of creatures in there; everything from Mermaids to The Giant Squid. The creature I hated the most were the Grindylows. Grindylows are little water demons. They grab hold of you and drag you to the bottom. they have tentacles that are very strong but very brittle. Buckbeak flew down to the water and dragged his feet in the water creating a large wake. I heard Hagrid whistle for Buckbeak to come back. When we touched back down I thought that walking would be the most boring way to travel now. I told Hagrid thanks and went up to the castle to get ready for the duel. 


	5. Chapter 5

I went to the seventh floor for the duel with Ella. The kids weren't there but Ella was. I asked her how long she had been there; she said for about ten minutes. I was saying that they must have chickened out when they walked through the door. I asked who wanted to go first. A thick kid with black hair came out and said he did. We stood back to back and walked ten steps. Ella started counting backwards from five. Five . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One. I spun around and shouted "Expelliarmus" to disarm him. He shouted "Protego" and the spell rebounded. I moved out of the way and thought " Levicorpus." He was lifted in the air by his ankles. I asked if he gave up and he said yes. I asked if anybody else wanted to try me. Nobody stepped up. That means that we had won. I didn't even need to use the spell. Ella and I went into the Room of Requirement. We thought of a passage down to the Hogs Head so we could go down to the Three Broomsticks to get Butterbeer. We made our way down the steep incline. The walls where covered in mud and some everlasting magical graffiti. When we got to the door, I opened it for Ella. I smelt the weak fragrance of cherries as she passed. I had always like the way her hair smelled like cherries. I told her to wait as I magicked a step stool in front of the portrait above the fireplace. I said hello to the bartender as we came out of the portrait. Ella and I went through the door and out into the snow. We made our way up the windy path to Hogsmeade. 

When we got to Hogsmeade, instead of going to the Three Broomsticks, I steered Ella into Honeydukes Sweets Shoppe. I told her to wait for me outside; I went into Honeydukes and bought me eight boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I used "Reducio" to shrink them down to about the size of a pill and put them in a zip-lock bag so I wouldn't lose them. Ella and I made our way to The Three Broomsticks. We went inside and sat at a table. There weren't many people here so we were only sitting there for about five minutes when the bartender came over to us. We both ordered a Butterbeer. I ordered a shot of Firewhiskey. The Three Broomsticks are very laid back on age requirement. When we were done with our Butterbeers; we went back to Honeydukes. In the cellar there's a secret passage that goes up to the castle. I couldn't wait till I learned how to Apparate. It would be quicker. I didn't want to try Apparating because I didn't want to get splinched. Splinched is when you leave part of you behind. Its not a pretty sight. We made our way out of the One-Eyed Witch Statue. I led Ella back to her common-room. She said she had a good time that day. She turned to go through the door, but ran back and kissed me on the cheek. I saw her starting to blush as she turned to go through the door to the common-room. I stood there for about five minutes just staring at where she had been when she kissed me. 

I turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor common-room. I tried to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking of what had happened; Ella had actually kissed me. The next day I went to all of my other classes just as I usually did. I saw Ella at the lunch table later that day. When she saw me she blushed a little. I sat down across from her watching her cool down her soup. I said "So . . ." and she said "So . . ." and we just cracked up. Everybody turned to look at us but I didn't care, even of they did think we took the potion to induce euphoria. After lunch we went down to the lake and watched the Giant Squid play in the warm waters. Ella wanted to have a picnic, so I magicked out of thin air a picnic basket and blanket. I opened the basket up and looked inside. I had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it just as Hermione did on her bag. Now I could fit as much food in it as I wanted. I took some Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, and Pumpkin Juice out of it. I then took out some steamed turkey out of it. I get all my food from the house elves that work in the kitchen. I just go to a picture of a bowl of fruit that is below the entrance hall. When you tickle the pear; the pear will giggle and transform into a handle for the door, once you go through the door you are in the kitchen. The house elves are most willing to give you whatever you want. I had also gotten Devils Chocolate Cake, Ice Cream, and Mashed Potatoes. I put them in the magical basket and the basket in my moleskin pouch. No one but the owner can get them out. People who used it before me probably has stuff still in it. For all I know it could have belonged to one of the four founders of Hogwarts. 

We just sat there eating and talking about nothing important just . . . talking. I had been working on hand magic for a while now. I had been practicing how to transform a piece of grass into a rose. I told her that I had a flower for her. She asked where, I pulled a piece of grass from the ground and told her right here. She laughed and said it was a piece of grass. I told her to watch; I circle my hand around the hand holding the grass. I closed my hand with the grass and the grass turned to sand and I poured the sand in my other hand. I magicked a vase with my wand and put the sand in the vase I tapped the vase with my finger and very slowly the sand moved and transformed in to a rose. She covered her mouth surprised. It didn't work like it was supposed to. The sand was supposed to just turn into a rose not morph into one. But it did look cool. I handed the vase with the flower to her. She started to blush again. She was speechless. I took her hand and we walked by the lake. I waved my wand behind my back to transport the picnic stuff into my trunk in the castle. I walked her to the Ravenclaw common-room. And I leaned in to kiss her and we kissed and she ran into the common-room. 

The next day I felt very energetic, I felt like I could produce the most powerful patronus ever. I walked down the grand staircase to the great hall. I scanned the Great Hall for Ella's beautiful face. I saw here over sitting at the Ravenclaw table. I caught her eye and she came over. We went to the Room of Requirement . . .


End file.
